Homestuck Fuck party
by Homefuck757
Summary: Oh the fucking will never end


"Why is the anus so big?" John asked "Karkat, my warhammer of zillyhoo can't hammer that hard!"

Karkat said angrily "GOD DAMNIT JOHN YOU ALWAYS FUCK EVERYTHING UP! HOW COULD YOU FUCK UP FUCKING ME?"

John smiled and decided to pretend his dick was a plane! He flew it into the hangar and-

"OUCH YOU ASSHOLE THATS NOT WHERE IT GOES!"

John thought that was the asshole, but he was wrong.

He simply removed the plane, and flew it into another hangar

"OOOH YEAH!" Karkat said

John turned to a random music player and put on some smooth jazz. He touched Karkat's horns and slowly caressed them. Karkat's uhhh… third horn… became longer than Tavros' horns. It became huge and flew out the window, shattering it.

"OH SHIT I DIDNT MEAN TO FUCK THE WINDOW UP!" Karkat screamed as a piece of glass flew into his rectum.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1! JOOOOOOHNNNN HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Karkat screamed as loud as he could. The neighbors overhead while they were in their respite block. Eridan walks with a nice fish g-string thrusting back and forth holding a squiddle toy.

"oh my gowwd karkat your rectum is so big i wwanna stick all a my wweapons in there!" says Eridan.

Eridan thrust his magic wand into the rectum. Soon, he realized that ahab's crosshairs would do an even better job.

"ERIDAN DON'T YOU EVEN DARE USE THAT ELECTRICAL FUCKING SHIT STAIN OF A GUN ON MY ASS OR I WI-" Karkat was cut off when Eridan used the electrical fucking shit stain of a gun on Karkat's ass.

Equius, Gamzee, and Kanaya walk in realizing what is happening. Gamzee starts crying and runs away.

"oHhHh WhAt ThE fUcK dId I jUsT sEe?" Gamzee said while running.

Equius said "i am so STRONG that i could e%pel that anus into oblivion with my strong!" Equius started beating Karkat's rectum and blood squirt everywhere!

"uHHHHHH GUYS, wHY IS THERE BLOOD EVERYWHERE?" Tavros said as he jumped into the window

"oHHHHH I CAN USE MY WHEELCHAIR TO RIDE OVER THAT ASS!" Soon Tavros was in on the fucking too!

"Well if it isn't Equius, Tavros and John doing it with Karkat." Kanaya said. "Atleast Rose isn't here, because if she was that would requir- What. The. Fuck." Kanaya realized Rose was being penetrated as well by Equius' horn.

"D - fiddlesticks my good horn broke in rose's ass"

Equius pulled his head out of Rose's ass and felt that his horn broke off. He ran off crying and jumped out the window.

"My lord, this is an eschew isn't it. My anus has a broken horn in it." Rose calmly said, because after all, she IS the tentacleTherapist.

Nepeta walks in purring really loudly, showing a sense of a turned on feeling while watching all of this. Nepeta then starts purring very loudly while Dave comes in and touches her body. Dave starts pounding the shit out of Nepeta until she bleeds anally, this is when her tail starts wagging and the purring is like a _Insane Clown Posse _Concert. Nepeta asks Dave if he is wearing a condom, Dave replies " I am too cool for a condom!" Pounding her very hardly, in 10 seconds Nepeta had 2 liters of 5 children

Dirk and Jake joined in on the action and started fucking each other in the corner of the room. They made moaning noises and groans. Karkat was too busy trying to fix his broken asshole, and Rose was trying to keep calm although there was a horn in her rectum.

Fred Fucks walks in and screams at the top of his lungs. For guy whose last name is "FUCKS" he doesn't take nicely to sex scenes.

"oh no my condom is broken, wwhat shall i evver do?" Eridan said, still continuing to thrust into Karkat, who at this point was unconscious from all the blood loss.

"WH4TS UP 3V3RYON3? 1S 3V3RYON3 OK4Y? 1 H34RD SCR34M1NG." Terezi said walking into the room.

Everyone looked at Terezi and stared blankly. Terezi looked down at the floor and saw Karkat's blood. Her mouth opened, all the fucking stopped and Terezi said one thing.

"HOLY SH1T, H3 1S 4 R3DBLOOD." She got down and sniffed the blood. "1T 1S K4RK4T'S BLOOD!"

She licked the ground and said "D3L1C1OUS!"

Vriska fucking flew into the broken window and tumbled on the floor. She saw Eridan's dick in Karkat's ass. Everyone was paused and looking at Vriska. Vriska backed away and jumped out the window in an attempt in suicide.

Some idiot in the mix up turned on the TV and the Chinese News came on.

"你好，我是一個童童巴姆這是中國人的消息。今天我們就在一個房間裡他媽的對方一群巨魔的報告。我希望得到我的雞巴在行動！而在其他新聞北京著火。他媽的恐怖分子"

Translation: Hello, Im a Tong Tong Bam and this is Chinese news. Today we have a report on a bunch of trolls in a room fucking each other. I would like to get my dick in that action! And in other news Beijing is on fire. FUCK THE TERRORISTS!

Eridan decided to shoot the TV with electricity and it turned off.

Everyone grabbed a bucket and decided to fill them. By the end of the day, 6443 buckets were filled with a variety of different colors. Karkat decided to drink one of Tavros' because it looked like chocolate. Tavros' drank one of Karkat's because, well, Tavros is one fucked up dude.

Andrew Hussie ran into the room and screamed "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"

Indeed, everybody started to dance. Karkat stood up and blood squirt out of his anus and onto the floor. The room turned into a candy red mess.

_To Be Continued_

Just for shits and giggles, here is a translation of it to Chinese, to latin and then back to english.

Translation:

"What the anus so big?" John said: "Karkat, shalt not kill them with the hammer scarcely zillyhoo"

Karkat said angrily: "God can screw things up badly damage the fuck up, John always me?"

John decided to pretend he's the guy with a smile, it is plain; And he was angry with himself, and Hangar -

"Oh, there is a place not to go you bastard"

John is a jerk they thought it was, but a vice.

Just took another aircraft flew Hangar

"Yeah, I'd best be going," he said Karkat

John at random, the player he was made, and the light-, jazz. And he came to the corner of Karkat, and gradually to move them. The third corner Karkat ... well ... more TAVROS angle. Upon this the great, is turned towards the window of her ruin.

"Oh, mother, is not understood, the rape the window of the" crying Karkat the glass flew in the right direction.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! 1, JOOOOOOHNNNN HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP "Karkat cried out loud. The neighbor, above the head, and his leisure a stumbling block. From a beautiful fish, Eridanus the shoe latchet, I will have squiddle and he returned the blow of the problem.

"Oh, my gowwd karkat is right I am wwanna staff wweapons" said Po.

The Eridanus with a rod of the rectum and loved ones. Soon, he realized more and make the crosshairs of.

"Po does not even use you in my gun Electric smelly dog feces WI or spots," where he was killed, Eridanus by Karkat Karkat power of scent dogs ass gun feces stains.

Village, named Equius, knowing what was done in Gamzee and Kanaya walked. Gamzee began to cry and run away.

"I saw that they do not have power, and it is not a charity, 'he said Gamzee the runtime.

Village, named Equius said: "I am is to say, to be anal pixels of my E% he has forgotten it!" Started playing from the blood of village, named Equius, and Karkat the position was right in all directions;

"UHHHHHH great, because that blood of all men?" TAVROS saith he is in the window,

"OHHHHH I can ride my ass in a wheelchair, but that" now is TAVROS fucking it!

"What if that is not good village, named Equius, and John, and TAVROS Karkat to do." Kanaya said. "Atleast he is risen, He is not here, because, if there be any compelling projects.'s Here. Did not diminishes it." Kanaya realize that there was a sharp and village, named Equius, the "the war.

"500 - Oh, the good the ass for me one who speaks in the Rose broke it."

Beaulieu village, named Equius head of an ass, and the horn shall be cast down. Ran jumped out the window.

"My Lord, this is mine, not a single broken, whereas dwells within." Risen is the secret behind that tentacleTherapist.

Even if not the very word 'walking in the Nepeta, is the greatness, and keep it from feeling steering feel. Nepeta sleep heavily, he began a loud voice: and he came to us in Dave, it touches the body. Dave began to knock at, dog faeces on the Nepeta, until the blood of the anal, and, with its tail, which is to reverence me, purring and Clown To be able to consult and, as it was seized. If asked, David condom Nepeta Dave said, "I am too cool condom" was the most difficult to reduce

Theoderic, and find no place here, and was joined to action to start, he rose up for rape. He made the moans and groans. Anus relies on the Karkat busy and tried to remain calm Roos to fix his broken, but he is speaking in the right direction.

Fred came in, whether it approves or disapproves of the side of the carriage. The name of the man was at last, "whether it approves or disapproves" No need of good sex scenes.

"I beseech thee, my lord, the condom break evver wwhat" Karkat, Eridanus unto death, and the blood of this loss is in a coma.

"Until WH4TS 3V3RYON3? 1S 3V3RYON3 OK4Y? 1 H34RD SCR34M1NG." Tereza said he entered the room.

One Tereza and wonder. She looked and behold, at the floor of the Tereza Karkat blood. She opened her mouth, and had defiled their sister to start Tereza something else.

"The Holy One of SH1T, H3 and 1 Kings R3DBLOOD 4." In the field, bent over, and she felt the blood. "1T 1S K4RK4T blood"

She also is in the earth, and said: "D3L1C1OUS"

Diminished the Vriska broken in through a window and fell on the floor And they flew. And the ass saw the Karkat Po guy. Everyone stopped and looked at Vriska. Be turned back, the fear of Vriska and by means of a window in a suicide attempt.

Police stress the fish was told to mix with each other.

"Hello, I am afraid the Chinese of the people at the present day there is news in from the Tong Tong Bam fuck you, that they were in the living room, the art of the group, to report that, as I hope, and fuck you, in the action, and in another way it was told in Beijing on fire Fuck terrorists"

English Translation: Hail, I am afraid from the Tong Tong Chinese people's Bam is the message. Today, the dearly-beloved, to fuck each other in the group, his art, he will tell you the place. It will fuck you! In other news, Beijing fire. The terrorist court;

It was resolved, that they may shoot players employee of Po, that is painful.

You need to have the urn, and established that to fill them. With the end of the day to barrels, (6) 443 of different colors. Karkat decided TAVROS drink "for the chocolate bar. TAVROS drink, Karkat because he is a guy TAVROS mess.


End file.
